1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical touch system, and more particularly, to a portable optical touch system and an operating method thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a conventional optical touch positioning system utilizes an optical intercept method to detect coordinates of an object on a touch plane. The conventional optical touch positioning system disposes two optical sensors, such as Complementary Metal-Oxide-Semiconductors (CMOS), respectively on a left corner and a right corner of the touch plane on a panel. Heights of the optical sensors are substantially over than the touch plane about 3 mm to 5 mm. The infrared transmitter is disposed on a position adjacent to the optical sensor, and reflection frames are disposed on a left side, a right side and a lower side of the panel. Therefore, infrared rays from the infrared transmitter is distributed above the touch plane uniformly, and is transmitted toward the reflection frames disposed on the left side, the right side and the lower side of the panel. Meanwhile the infrared rays can be reflected back the optical sensors by the reflection frames, so as to establish the optical sensing network over the touch plane.
As an object (a figure of a user or a stylus) is positioned on a position of the touch plane for executing optical touch operation, an optical path of the position is blocked by the object, an intensity of an optical signal detected by the optical sensor is decayed, and the optical sensors disposed on the two corners of the touch plane can calculate the angle of the object according to the decayed intensity of the optical signal, so as to determine coordinates of the object on the touch plane by trigonometric function, and to complete the plane position of the object. However, the conventional optical touch positioning system includes the optical sensors fixed on the panel. The huge-size panel is moved with a movement of the optical touch positioning system, which results inconvenience. Thus, the conventional optical touch positioning system with the fixed-size panel has drawbacks of heavy weight and complicated assembly.